April Fools
by swagkingalan
Summary: It's April Fools day in Jump City and a certain green titan has the perfect prank for the perfect girl. BBxRae


I don't own Teen Titans if only I did I would had the original show still going

April Fools

oh how she hated this date, don't get the wrong idea she loved a good prank as much as the next guy she just doesn't like showing her emotions. If only that was the reason she hated this date but, no Raven hated this because one certain titan took pranking way to far and this certain titan was her boyfriend. Beast Boy was in loved with this day usually he normally pulls pranks on his fellow titans but today was the one day he could prank them and get away with it, after all it was April Fools.

It was early in titans tower, as the common door open Raven who just gotten out of meditation she walked in and headed for the kitchen to make herself some herbal tea. She looked around and only to see Cyborg on the titans computer most likely doing some upgrades to it.

Cyborg finally turned around to look at Raven and said " morning, you hungry?" he asked ever so nicely with a big grin on his face.

she chuckled for a sec and said "starving, what are you gonna make?" she said putting her cup in the sink and stared to wash it.

"I was thinking of making some waffles, I know how much you love them." he said trying to keep a serious face.

"you guys are never going to let me live that down are you?" she said sounding a bit angry.

"wouldn't dream of it." he said walking towards the kitchen pulling out all the ingredients for the breakfast he was about to prepare for his friends.

Raven walked towards the sofa and grab the book she left from last time on the table and sat down and begin to read where she had last time left off. The tower grew quite for a while and then suddenly at the same time there were two screams one coming from the weight room and the other from Starfires room. The two walked into the common room Cyborg couldn't help but laugh while Raven just stared at them, Nightwing who had been in the weight room was covered in paint not only that his hair was a bright purple, as for Starfire her hair was super glued to her beloved silkie and not only that to her right hand was a plush of Nightwing she cuddles with at night that no one knew about glued to her hand.

Nightwing broke Cyborg's laughter by saying "Dude this isn't funny! I finally decide to grow out my hair and Beast Boy goes and makes it purple! Starfire are you okay?"

"Yes I appear to be okay, other then my little bumgorf being glued to my hair and my plush of you glued to my hand I am unharmed." said Starfire trying to hide her blush from saying that last part.

"Oh man, BB got you guys good!" said Cyborg bursting into laughter again

" I don't see why you find this amusing Cyborg." said Raven

" for all we know you or me could be next."

Cyborg was about to say something when they all heard a car horn, he suddenly went pale and headed full speed to the garage the other titans followed him.

Once they got there Cyborg fell to his robotic knees and started to cry. he took a good look at his car and said "my...poor...baby...why?!"

This time it was Nightwing and Stafire who busted out laughing even Raven let out a good laugh. The T-Car the official car of the Titans they didn't really call them selfs the Teen Titans anymore because they were all adults now. The car had a complete new paint job instead of Cyborgs design it had painted green and and purple and on the hood of the car in purple spray paint spelled out 'BB'.

"That grass stain, I'm gonna go up there and whoop his little butt." said a very angry Cyborg Before he could leave Raven suddenly appeared right in front of the walking tin can and looked him dead in the eye.

"Don't worry Vic, I'll handle this." she said leaving the garage and heading towards her boyfriends room.

They had been together for a year and five months after the Red X incident, every moment they spent together felt magical, when he was around her he didn't act like Beast Boy he acted like a mature adult who uses corny jokes and she loved it, he treated her like a queen in and out of tower and that's all she ever wanted to never be hurt, to be loved and he did just that she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend in all her years to come. She finally arrive at his door and knocked and in a heartbeat he open the door.

"Hey beautiful." he said giving her a quick yet amazing kiss, god how she loved his kisses.

"Hey mind if I come in for a bit? We really need to talk about your pranking." she said with a serious tone.

"Come right in babe." he said moving aside so she could enter, she walked in to his now clean room it really showed how much he had matured no more piles of dirty clothes, no more foul smell of old tufo in his room. She sat down on his now single bed he had out grown his old bunk bed, he then sat down next to her and decided to talk.

"So, what's up?" he said in that deep voice of his

"I'm sure you had fun today pulling all your crazy pranks on all of our friends." she said cuddling up against his warm chest.

"not really, I still have to prank you." he said with an evil smirk

"aww, you have a prank for me too? and here I was thinking I would get a freebie this year." she then looked up and look at his beautiful face laughing.

"sadly no, now get up so I can prank you." he said carrying her to her feet.

"ugh, okay fine what do I have to do?" she said in a tone that kinda made him nervous.

"all you have to do is grab that shoe box behind you and open it right in front of me." he said again in a nervous voice which made her a bit scared.

"really that's it? pssh I kinda expect more from the pranking master." she said grabbing the box and turning back facing him.

"now just hold on a sec." he said pulling out communicator and calling the other three titans so they could witness this moment.

In a matter of seconds they showed up, Cyborg already had his built in video camera on his arm recording.

"This better be good BB, I want this one to make up for that terrible paint job on my baby." said Cyborg still looking a bit pale.

"Oh it will, okay Raven open it." he said waiting for her to do it.

Raven did as she was told and open the box she looked inside and saw that there was a folded piece of paper inside and that was it nothing else. She grab the letter and very slowly she open it and read it out loud.

"look up ?" she sounded confuse and she did look and was shocked to see what she found on the ceiling on Beast Boy's room in giant read letters it said.. 'Will You Marry Me' she looked back down at Beast Boy who was on one knee and holding a beautiful ring in his hand.

All she could manage to say was "Beast...Boy...I..I swear if... this is a prank..I'll " was all she could said before he interrupted her and said.

"It's not a prank Rae, I can't imagine my life without you, you make me feel whole, this past year and five months has been the time of my life and I wanted to feel this was with you forever, side by side you are my queen, the greatest thing that has ever happen to me, an angel sent done to be with me for the rest of my life, so will you make me the happiest man on the planet by saying yes?"

she felt tears go down her cheeks, she looked at her friends Nightwing And Cyborg word nodding there heads for her to say yes as for Starfire she was also in tears. She turned her attention back at Beast Boy and answered him.

"No" she said in a dry voice.

At that moment Beast Boy's heart broke into a million pieces and he said trying not to cry. ".w..what?"

As soon as Raven saw how sad he got she got closer to him and gave him the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. she departed from him he looked confused with that she said

"April Fools, and yes Garfield a million times yes!"

with that they kissed again while Nightwing, Cyborg, and Starfire all cheered for the two of them.

he looked at her beautiful violet eyes and said "I love you so much"

"and I love you"

The End

I really like how this one turned out with April Fools coming up the idea just came to my head and I knew I just had to write it down. make sure to review it and tell me what you think :)


End file.
